roversefandomcom-20200215-history
Velreus Nevarius Vektra
"For the wise man looks into space and he knows there are no limited dimensions." - A quote from the Terran, Lao Tzu, favored by the Eternal Emperor. Velreus Nevarius Vektra, the Immortal Purifier ㅤVelreus Nevarius Vektra is the Eternal Emperor of the Valorian Empire. He is supposedly a descendant of the powerful Valorian House Vektra. He is known as the evilest being to roam the galaxy with some even going as far as labeling him 'the embodiment of Satan.' ㅤVelreus was born on Tartarus and was raised on Valoria with education as a military mastermind, an influential politician, and an indomitable leader exclusive to the members of House Vektra. Subsequently ten-thousand years later, Velreus Nevarius Vektra would rise from a mere ideological leader to an infamous emperor of a galaxy, earning the title of The Immortal Purifier. Appearance & Capabilities Appearance ㅤDue to the infernal environment of Tartarus, birth was extremely scarce, with only two recorded Valorians who survived birth on Tartarus. Velreus was one of the two recorded Valorians who withstood the environment and survived without any protective equipment, which in turn, Velreus was granted the appearance and greater capabilities of a Tartarean Valorian. ㅤA Tartarean Valorian has an inky skin tone, with resistant black scales protecting the Tartarean Valorian and commanding, devilish red eyes that instill absolute fear in those who glance at them. Tartareans possess greater physical abilities and strength superior to the average Valorian. Capabilities ㅤVelreus Nevarius Vektra's physical appearance allows him to be impenetrable to any forms of personal attacks. His superior strength, height, intelligence, and sociopathic tendencies made him an indomitable force to be reckoned with amongst both the Valorians and foreign beings. These traits have been crucial to his ascension to becoming the Immortal Purifier of the galaxy. His education in all manners of political, military, and galactic aspects has given him a diverse capability of administrating and leading a nation to success. His military prowess was honed after thousands of years of military warfare and tactics in countless wars, most notably, the Great Galactic Crusade, which was one of the most devastating events in galactic history. ㅤVelreus's most feared and renowned ability is his supernatural powers of necromancy. Due to this power, he cannot be eliminated and possesses the power to raise beings from the dead, ensuring that his legions cannot be easily decimated in warfare. He has also been reported by Valorian witnesses to be able to exert the power of Life-Force Absorption, wherein he consumes the life force of any victim by the mere point of his talon. He is also recorded to possess the ability to suppress and induce pain, depending on who. As a result of these powers and capabilities, Velreus Nevarius Vektra is regarded as the most powerful and indestructible being in galactic history. Accession in the Old Valorian Empire Origins ㅤVelreus Nevarius Vektra was born an outcast as a Tartarean Valorian, and was forced to isolate himself from others since they did not accept him from his appearance. During the Enslavement Era, the Voltcarians sent him as a slave on Valoria, which honed his hatred and rage towards others who impinged their 'power' over him. This period fueled and trained his powers of necromancy given to him from birth. He became feared and renowned for these powers and was able to end the Valorian enslavement by leading a rebellion against the Voltcarian Dominion and succeeding. This victory caused the elders of House Vektra to use him for their own agenda of bloodline supremacy. ㅤThe elders provided him with a military, political, and global education in order to provide him with a broad base of knowledge. They trained him to analyze and utilize his extensive intelligence to predict and manipulate events and actions into his own glory. From this, he later joined the Imperialist Party of Valoria, eventually becoming the Imperialist leader. Velreus Nevarius Vektra obliterated the Utopian Party of Valoria during the Second Valorian Civil War, which resulted in Velreus Nevarius Vektra self-proclaiming himself as the Emperor of Valoria and establishing the Old Valorian Empire. ㅤVelreus's first plan of action as the Valorian Emperor was the establishment of a dictatorial government, with himself as the undeniable head. He assigned individual officials to take charge of different aspects of Valorian society. Velreus Nevarius Vektra utilized his necromantic abilities to instill fear and obedience under duress. Those who opposed him or did not produce exceptional results for him were eliminated. He inducted a reign of terror within the Old Valorian Empire and beyond. Consequently, he altered the character of Valorian society and its people from a pacifistic ideology to a hostile people similar to the Voltcarian ideology. This era of Valorian history lasted for three thousand years, stimulating the Rise of Evil within the Valorian race. New Galactic Era ㅤVelreus Nevarius Vektra's next plan of action was to reverse engineer the immensely-superior technology of the Voltcarians for Valorian development to supremacy; hence, he utilized the newly-invented technology for the supremacy of the established Valorian Contingent and Armada. He forcefully inducted civilians of lower-level status into the Valorian Armed Forces to serve as a strict, organized, and feared military force. ㅤAfter this, the Old Valorian Empire soon took its place among the stars and swiftly occupied five essential star systems. Galactic civilizations soon took notice of this new aggressively-expanding nation and attempted to gain information and contact with the Valorians. Velreus ordered the elimination of all xenos who entered Valorian territory and did not allow his galactic 'rivals' to gain contact. The galactic nations soon unanimously agreed that this new nation could pose a hostile threat to the galaxy. ㅤAbout one hundred years later, Velreus Nevarius Vektra initiated a galaxy-wide broadcast showing Velreus Nevarius Vektra himself giving a speech to the galaxy. The speech announced that Velreus Nevarius Vektra would begin a 'Great Galactic Crusade' to purify the galaxy of its dregs and conquer the galaxy for Valorian supremacy. This lead to an era known as the Valorian Domination Era where Velreus Nevarius Vektra effortlessly obliterated countless nations and committed over seventy racial genocides, hence conquering 86% of the galaxy. ㅤFollowing three thousand years of Valorian galactic supremacy, rebellions supported by the inferior Galactic Defense Coalition forced Velreus Nevarius Vektra to order the Valorian Armed Forces' High Martial Command to spread its units thin across his dominion; therefore, the Galactic Defense Coalition used this opportunity to initiate a major military campaign against the Old Valorian Empire. This resulted in a coalition victory, with the Old Valorian Empire being reduced to the territory within the Vektra system and all surviving Valorians relocated to Valoria. The Galactic Defense Coalition placed a large bounty of one trillion credits on Velreus Nevarius Vektra, which was an additional reason for him to go into hiding for two thousand years. Trivia * Velreus, as a character, has lived the longest lifetime of any being in the galaxy, although his exact age is unknown and Velreus desires to keep his age concealed, Valorians assume he is at least over thirty-thousand years and counting. * Velreus, as a character, is known as the most powerful evil being that inhabits the RoVerse galaxy. * Velreus is one of the few characters in galactic history who conquered and reigned over the galaxy. * Velreus has a total of seven titles other than Eternal Emperor of Valoria. * Velreus Nevarius Vektra is the first character page created on the RoVerse Wiki. Category:All